Secret Family Meetings
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: It has been two moths since Kowalski helped the blue hen. He visits the blue hen every night, and also bringing souvenirs and stuff at the blue hen's home. Who is he gonna give those stuff too? Kowalski x blue hen R


It has been a two months since Kowalski and the blue hen kissed under a tree at Central Park. Skipper did noticed that the hen escaped and is back at the Children's zoo, but every night when everybody is asleep. Kowalski taps their surveillance cam at the Children's zoo so nobody in the HQ would know that they're together.

The hen hugged Kowalski "How are you?"

Kowalski kissed the hen and they slowly parted "I'm just fine."

The hen looks around "Are they watching us?"

Kowalski shook his head "No. All of them are asleep and I turned off the camera here." Kowalski sighed "How is she?"

The blue hen turned her head around nudges Kowalski to come with her. Inside the blue hen's home was a sleeping blue feathered penguin "She always thinks that you left her. Left us."

Kowalski wraps the blue hen with his flippers "You know that's not true."

The blue hen nodded "Yes, but she hates you. Maybe she needs to really be with you."

Kowalski shakes his head "Its to risky for both of us. If Skipper sees her he'll try to interrogate me and freeze you back into ice. And he'll think that you're out there planning to become someone on top of the food chain."

The blue hen gently kissed Kowalski "And you know that I've changed. Ever since she hatched I now know that being a mother is a top priority than anything."

Kowalski pulled something from his back "Here," Kowalski hands over a locket to the blue hen "while we were busting a gang of robbers I took the liberty of taking a lost locket from their stash. Of course, with the aid of my shrink ray and a photo of you and Liana. She wouldn't even know me if I'm in the locket."

The blue hen places her wing on Kowalski shoulder "You know that's not true. She will know who her father is in a single glance."

Kowalski walks towards the exit and sat on the floor "I was always an overprotective parent." kowalski covered his eyes with his flippers and started sobbing "Why not now? Why won't I just come home and protect her? And protect you?"

The blue hen slapped Kowalski in the face "Snap out of it, Kowalski! We'll be fine and if you get a nice free time you could actually talk to her."

Kowalski smiled "Thanks. I will come back tomorrow night again. Not unless something goes wrong with my transporter."

The blue hen tries to think of something that might help "Can you show me the plans?"

Kowalski nodded "Sure," he hands over the blue prints of the transportation machine "its still in a work of progress but I assure you that it won't turn into a giant fireball of doom."

The blue hen grabs a marker and writes onto the sides of the blue prints, also encircling some parts of the machine "Here," she gives back the blue prints "it should run smoothly now. And if that really works then you're gonna have more time to visit us."

Kowalski kissed the blue hen with his beak "Thanks. Oh, and I promise to bring some snacks and goods when I come back."

The blue hen kissed Kowalski on the cheeks "Just be careful, okay?" Kowalski nodded

Both birds bid farewell, Kowalski is now thinking that the sooner he gets home the sooner he can finish the transporter and show it to Skipper. Kowalski looks up and sees the lightning. He belly sled back to the HQ and is now ready to finish the machine. Unbeknownst to everybody, that tonight will be the most incredible, and unbelievable night ever for the penguin team.

_**Later**_

Kowalski opens the door to his "Eureka!"

Skipper got surprised and spilled his coffee onto his feathers "Kowalski! What's going on? You made me spill my cup of Joe!"

Kowalski rubbed his flippers and made an awkward smile "Sorry, Skipper. But behold my latest invention!" Kowalski grabbed the sheath and pulled it revealing his new device "Its called: The PATAD! It stands for: Penguin Area To Area Device, or should I call it the Transpotaro!"

* * *

**_End_**

**_Chronological Order of Stories:_**

**_Secret Family Meetings_**

**_Welcome to Ga'Hoole_**

**_Our Old And New Lives_**

**_Rio: Love and Rescue_**

**_Operation: Antarctic Sabotage_**

**_New Home_**

**_Anonymous reviews are allowed_**


End file.
